


New Year's Fairy

by perductus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaru Naegi thinks it's really unfair that she hasn't been invited to her own brother's New Year's Eve party, and Touko Fukawa thinks it's unfair that she won't get that infamous midnight kiss. Komaru decides to help them both out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Fairy

Komaru Naegi really didn’t think it was fair for her brother to be allowed to have a New Year’s Eve party at their house and for her not to be invited. In fact, she didn’t understand why her brother was hosting a New Year’s Eve party for his classmates at all – most of them were super rich. Why weren’t they having the party at one of their mansions? Why the Naegi Family’s average sized living room?

She sat at the top of their average sized staircase, elbows resting on her knees and chin cupped in her hands. Festive music and merry voices drifted up from the open door of the living room. Earlier in the evening, she tried to join the party but much to Komaru’s dejection, was soon shooed away by Makoto. She didn’t want to just sit around in her room watching TV like her parents elected to do all evening. She wanted to meet Makoto’s cool school friends! She wanted to party! Makoto was always at _her_ parties.

Instead, she skulked on the landing, wearing her only party dress and a pair of fairy wings. Why fairy wings? Komaru thought they looked cute. She was a firm believer that it wasn’t a real party unless it was a fancy dress party, but unfortunately, nobody else at Makoto’s party seemed to share this opinion (except one girl who wore a rather impressive Goth-Lolita outfit, which Komaru counted as fancy dress).

Komaru sighed, picking up her plastic fairy wand and fiddling with the glittery streamer that drooped from one end. High school students got to have cool parties. She couldn’t wait to be in high school.

A girl exited the living room and began rifling through one of the coats hung up on the coat hook that was threatening to buckle under the weight of the Naegi family’s coats plus fifteen coats of Makoto’s classmates. The girl found what she was looking for and sat herself on the bottom step of the staircase, having apparently not noticed Komaru.

‘Hiya!’ Komaru called down.

The girl jumped and whipped around, hands clutched to her chest, apprehension etched on her face.

‘What are you doing?’ Komaru continued, beaming.

‘W-Who are you…?’

Komaru leapt up and scuttled down the stairs to sit next to the girl, who shuffled closer to the wall. ‘I’m Makoto’s sister. My name’s Komaru – what’s your name?’

‘I’m… Touko Fukawa…’ she replied, hunching her shoulders.

Komaru’s mouth dropped open. ‘Oh my god, you’re kidding?’

‘…Why would I kid about my name?’

‘No, I mean, like,’ Komaru gestured with her hands, nearly hitting Touko in the face. ‘You’re Touko Fukawa! You wrote some of my favourite books ever! They’re so so so good!!’

Touko snorted. ‘Of course they’re good, I wrote them.’

Komaru couldn’t believe it! Her brother went to school with her favourite author! What other celebrities resided in their living room at this moment?

‘Is everyone in your class as famous as you?’ asked Komaru, eyes wide.

Instead of answering, Touko turned her head away. ‘Oh, I see.’

Komaru tilted her head. ‘What?’

‘You’re one of t-those celebrity spotters...’ said Touko, wrinkling her nose. ‘Someone only interested in h-how well known someone is. I b-bet if I wasn’t a renowned award winning author, you wouldn’t even have b-bothered talking to me at all…!’

‘Hey, that’s not true!’ Komaru protested. ‘I said hello to you before I even knew who you were.’

She didn’t immediately respond, but Komaru saw the edges of Touko’s mouth twitch.

‘So… how come you’re not in there…?’ Touko lifted her head, nodding to the living room.

Komaru slouched. ‘Makoto says I’m not allowed ‘cause it’s for his class only and I’m not even in high school yet.’ A sigh escaped her, before eyeing Touko. ‘What about you? How come you’re sitting out here?’

Touko didn’t immediately respond, hands still clasped together over her chest. Lowering her hands it became obvious why – between her palms resided a plump bug. Komaru yelped.

‘Eek!! What’s that?!’

‘She has a name you know!’ Touko snapped, shielding the insect from sight. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. ‘She’s c-called Kameko.’

Looking from Touko to the bug, Komaru raised an eyebrow. ‘Why do you have a stinkbug? Is that an author thing?’

‘Don’t be s-stupid.’ Touko lowered her hand and let the bug wander onto her knee. ‘I’ve h-had her for years... She makes m-me feel calm.’

Komaru leant forwards to examine the bug closer but Touko snatched Kameko away, holding it to her shoulder. Though Komaru hadn’t gotten a good look at it, she sure had a good smell. They didn’t call them stinkbugs for nothing.

‘It’s n-none of your b-business… _whatever your name was_ …!’

Exasperated, Komaru crossed her arms. ‘Komaru! It’s Komaru – and you still haven’t explained why you’re sulking out here with your pet bug instead of having an awesome time with your friends!’

Touko let out something between a snort and a whine. ‘They’re n-not my friends… They’re just the m-morons I share a c-class with. None of t-them are worth my time. Except…’

‘Except?’

‘A k-kid like you w-wouldn’t understand…’

Komaru pouted. ‘I’m only a _few_ years younger than you, what wouldn’t I understand?’

Touko lifted her hands and let Kameko scuttle into her pocket. ‘Love.’

‘Love? But you’re like, a love expert!’ said Komaru, grinning at Touko. ‘You write about it so much, surely that’s your specialty!’

‘You’re s-so naïve,’ Touko spat. ‘That’s all f-fantasy – delusion…!’ Her fingers flexed in her lap. ‘Things j-just aren’t like m-my books in the real world.’

Komaru wasn’t entirely sure what to make of Touko Fukawa. This award winning romance author turned out to be a hopeless neurotic with a pet stinkbug who was scared of socializing. Maybe sometimes it was better not to meet your idols – they never did live up to expectation.  ‘How come?’ Komaru asked. ‘Don’t you just do the same as your heroines?’

‘I’m n-not my heroines, so I can’t d-do the things they do!’ She scrunched up handfuls of her skirt in her fists. ‘I… can’t.’

Unable to think of anything to say, Komaru twiddled her wand around in her hands. The glitter on the plastic rod twinkled, casting flecks of light across both the girls’ lap.

‘So is there someone you like here?’ Komaru eventually spoke, but reflected that she might have said the wrong thing when Touko gasped.

‘ _Like_?! This isn’t just a superficial schoolgirl crush! This… this is— ! This is—!’ Komaru watched as Touko’s eyes took on a glazed expression and her hands clasped below her chin, a smile spreading across her face, much wider than any of the barely permitted smirks from earlier moments in their conversation. ‘This is l-love…’ She sighed.

‘So if your true love is here why are you sitting around on the stairs? Go get ‘em!’ Komaru waved her wand encouragingly. If she had a crush at a party, she sure wouldn’t be sitting around moaning about it. Isn’t that what parties are for? For a shot at getting together with your crush? For a potential stolen kiss while everyone else got drunk around you? That’s what all the movies said.

However, Touko clearly didn’t take Komaru’s supportive wand cheerleading on board, as she scowled. ‘The a-atmosphere isn’t r-right here… Everyone’s t-too loud and d-drunk.’ Her frown deepened. ‘Byakuya-sama wouldn’t w-want to make a public affair of our f-first… our first… haha…’ She trailed off into a spell of hysterical giggling, fingers prodding at her mouth.

During Touko’s speech, the cogs in Komaru’s began to spin. Her eyes locked onto her wand. Touko wasn’t enjoying the party. Touko wanted to have a magical, romantic first kiss – and what better a time than on New Years Eve? Komaru’s eyes darted to the clock hanging above the Naegi’s front door. There was still time. It was ten minutes until midnight.

Sitting around on the stairs wasn’t going to get either of them anywhere, but Touko said the atmosphere of the party wasn’t “right”. Being someone who writes romance novels, she was probably right. The atmosphere in all her stories was always so enchanting. So if the atmosphere was wrong, then it had to be changed. Maybe a change in atmosphere would induce a change in mood? And what better for changing the mood than changing the music? And to change the music… someone would have to sneak into the party.

‘I’ve got an idea, Fukawa-san!’ Komaru leapt onto the ground floor and stood before Touko, who looked up in surprise. ‘It’s only ten minutes until midnight and I want to be part of the party, so how about I help you?’

Silence.

‘I d-don’t need help from some m-middle school kid…! Especially n-not one wearing some stupid fairy costume…’

This was gonna be a big harder than Komaru first thought.

‘Hey!’ Komaru grasped the straps of her wings defensively. ‘It’s not stupid! I think it’s cute…’

‘It’s not, it’s stupid.’

Ouch. Komaru was starting to understand why Touko didn’t appear to have any friends. Getting this girl with any decent guy was going to be tough. But not entirely impossible…!

‘Well, okay, maybe it’s a little bit silly but that’s not the point!’ Komaru reached out and took Touko’s hand, pulling her into a standing position, ignoring Touko’s flinch. She pulled her towards the living room door and both girls peered around the doorframe and into the living room.

The room bustled with teenagers. Decorations were strung all around the room; Komaru helped Makoto put them up earlier that day but promptly exited the room in a huff when she was told that she would not be attending the party herself. Personally, Komaru felt that the best bits of décor were her doing so really Makoto should have valued her interior design skills more. She spotted her brother across the room, dancing with a girl sporting long lilac hair, and a boy with ridiculously large dreadlocks that stuck out in all directions. Cheesy chart music blasted from the sound system in the corner of the room.

‘So who’s the guy you like?’ Komaru whispered over her shoulder.

Touko furrowed her brow and pointed to a corner of the room where a figure sat solitary on a chair, clutching a drink in one hand. Komaru squinted then yelped as she felt a strike across her upper arm. ‘Ouch!’

‘D-Don’t stare at him…!’

Komaru squinted but less obviously. The figure was a blonde, suit-clad boy who sported a rather sour expression as he watched the other teenagers dance in the middle of the room. He gave off the aura of someone who didn’t want to be approached.

‘S-So what’s this grand idea of yours…?’ asked Touko.

Komaru turned to her. ‘You’ll see – the first thing I need you to do is distract my brother!’

An appalled expression fell onto Touko’s face. ‘M-Me? Why d-do I need to do that? What are y-you going to be doing?’ She scowled. ‘Oh I s-see. You’re j-just using me as a d-decoy while you plan on r-running off with Byakuya-sama yourself! You filthy jailbait…!’

Komaru’s mouth fell open. ‘Why would I do that?! He’s not my type at all!’

Narrowing her eyes, Touko surveyed her. ‘So why d-do you need me to distract Naegi?’

‘Just do it! Trust me – I’ve seen something like this in—‘ She stopped. Telling Touko that she’d seen this type of situation in a television show probably wasn’t a good idea considering the rant about her books she’d gone on earlier. ‘You’re gonna have a great time, okay?’ A smile broke out across her face, which Touko nearly shared, her hands hovering over her chest. ‘Wait,’ Komaru’s eyes flickered to Touko’s pocket. ‘Do you still have that stinkbug on you?’

Shielding her pocket, Touko took a step back. ‘ _That stinkbug_ has a name you know…’

‘Don’t you think it would be better for Ka… Kam—‘

‘Kameko.’

‘Don’t you think it would be better for Kameko to stay in your coat?’

Touko extracted the insect and held it in her palm, stroking its back gently with one finger. ‘She’s b-been lonely all evening… it’s so stuffy in my c-coat.’

Komaru pinched her nose between her fingers. ‘I’m sorry, Fukawa-san… but she doesn’t smell too good.’

Bad move. Touko’s eyes narrowed and she cupped a hand over Kameko. ‘D-Don’t be so rude…!’

‘Fukawa-san, she’s a _stink_ bug! That’s what they do! They… well, stink!’ Komaru gently placed her hand over Touko’s. ‘I don’t know much about boys, but I don’t think they want to kiss a girl who smells like a stinkbug. How about I look after Kameko?’

Without a word, Touko backed away to the coat rack and slipped Kameko back into the pocket of her coat. ‘Kameko doesn’t like strangers.’ So blunt.

Anyway. Komaru’s plan was ready to be put into action. First, she would sneak into the party, getting Touko to distract Makoto so that Komaru wouldn’t be spotted. She’d then go and try and gauge what kind of a guy Byakuya was – was he shy? Talkative? A gentleman? Then, she’d change the music – something romantic ought to do it. He’d then ask Touko to dance and everything would just sort itself out from there! Hopefully. But she didn’t have long.

‘Okay, Fukawa-san,’ she said. ‘Make sure Makoto doesn’t see me, and whatever you do, don’t leave the room before midnight.’

Touko didn’t have time to respond as Komaru yanked her into the living room, before scuttling off around the dance floor, ducking behind the Naegi family’s plump sofa to avoid being spotted.

She peeped over the back of the couch and saw, to her relief, that Touko hadn’t just run away as soon as she’d been left alone, but instead was agonizingly slowly creeping towards Makoto, who stood in the middle of the dance floor. Komaru watched as she reached the little group and tapped Makoto on the shoulder. Komaru fist pumped; phase one complete.

Whilst her brother’s gaze was averted, she scurried out from behind the sofa and across the room, to where that evening’s target sat by the window on the far side of the room. She noted the time on the clock. There was still time.

Trying to act casual, Komaru sidled up to Byakuya’s chair and leant against the wall next to him. He ignored her.

‘So, uh,’ she started. ‘Good party, huh?’

Complete silence. She glanced at him – he was looking straight ahead, scowling at the tipsy members of Makoto’s class swaying and dancing. Maybe he hadn’t heard her?

She cleared her throat. ‘Hey, um, you’re Byakuya, right?’

That got his attention. He cast a glare at her. ‘Not to you I’m not.’

Oh wow. He and Touko were meant for each other, clearly. Both blunt and rude. A match made in Heaven. It was just like something out of one of her shoujo mangas!

‘Who are you anyway?’ Byakuya eyed her fairy wings with distaste, before turning his head away. ‘I thought this mediocre evening was reserved for torturing our class only.’ A swig of his drink. ‘Then again, I don’t care for my classmates enough to learn their names so you may well be part of the class.’

‘Oh, no,’ said Komaru. ‘I’m Makoto’s sister, Komaru!’ She extended a hand, like her father had taught her. Byakuya ignored it. ‘Is there a name I can call you?’

‘I’m Byakuya Togami,’ he said.

For the second time that evening, Komaru’s mouth dropped open. ‘You mean like, Togami as in super rich world leaders Togami?!’ If Byakuya hadn’t been so rude to her, Komaru would have complimented Touko’s taste in men.

Byakuya shot her a withering look. ‘If by that ridiculous string of words you mean the Togami Conglomerate, then yes.’

Two celebrities in one night! Komaru wondered who else her brother went to school with. Why hadn’t he told her any of this? He’d been there for a full term already and failed to mention anyone famous.

‘I’m bored of talking to you,’ Byakuya cut across her inner monologue, turning away and crossing his legs away from her. ‘You shouldn’t even be here so run along to bed.’

Komaru clenched her fists. Phase two of the plan was complete, but it was only a few minutes before midnight and she hadn’t even started phase three! She cursed herself for getting star-struck. She glanced sideways to the iPod plugged into the stereo system on the table a few feet away from her. The music currently blaring out of the speakers was some horrific cover of a popular song, which sounded more like a lot of men yelling than any kind of acceptable music. Nobody on the dance floor seemed to care much, especially not a red haired boy who was break dancing in the middle of the room, to the tune of cheers from surrounding classmates.

She scooped up the iPod and opened up the current playlist. For this plan to work, she needed to pick something that would set the correct mood – something romantic, but nothing too sappy. Enchanting but not cheesy. Something that would encourage slow-dancing, but not something so obnoxious that it would make people without a partner feel bad. And most importantly, something Byakuya would deem good enough to vacate his seat for.

Scrolling through the music selection, she shook her head at every useless song option. _Silent Night?_ Too boring. _Love Is An Open Door?_ Too cheesy. _We Will Rock You?_ About as unromantic as it gets.

However, right at the bottom of the playlist was _The Way You Look Tonight._ Komaru remembered someone singing it at her school’s talent show last year. As far as she could remember it was sweet and romantic, but also one that everyone knew.

Well, if it didn’t work then at least she’d tried, right?

As whatever the last song wasfaded out and the red headed boy took an enthusiastic bow, she pressed play.

The first strains of the song drifted out of the speakers and across the room. The reaction was immediate.

‘Ooh, I love this song!’ A pretty girl with dark blue hair clapped her hands together. Komaru was sure she recognized her. The girl turned to Makoto. ‘Do you want to dance, Naegi-kun?’

Much to the dismay of the red headed boy, the blue haired girl and Makoto began to sway slightly awkwardly to the music. Soon, other people in the room paired up. Komaru glanced sidelong at Byakuya, who hadn’t moved at all.

‘Aren’t you going to dance?’ She asked.

He scoffed. ‘If that’s your way of asking me to dance with you, then you must be deluded.’

‘I don’t want to dance,’ Komaru shook her head. ‘This isn’t my kind of music anyway…’

They fell silent. Komaru spotted Touko under the clock. Only a couple of minutes until midnight…!

‘Hey, don’t you think everyone’s dancing really badly?’ Komaru gestured to the room full of swaying couples. ‘Like… wow.’ She tried to catch Touko’s eye across the room. ‘What a train wreck, right?’

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. ‘What else would you expect from a bunch of commoners?’

‘I bet you could do loads better than everyone else.’ Komaru caught Touko’s eye and beckoned. Touko’s eyebrows knitted. She began to edge around the dancing couples. ‘You’ve probably had dance classes, right?’

‘A few,’ Byakuya set his drink down. ‘Formal dancing is a tiresome but essential skill for a member of my family.’

Touko arrived at Komaru’s shoulder. ‘W-What are you d-doing? It’s nearly m-midnight!’ She hissed, voice low so Byakuya would not hear her.

‘I’ve got this,’ Komaru hushed her. She turned back to Byakuya. ‘It’s a shame to let those dancing lessons go to waste.’

Byakuya stood. ‘What made you think I was going to waste them?’ He surveyed the room.

Komaru shoved Touko in front of her. The maneuver was supposed to be subtle. Touko’s yelp of indignation caught Byakuya’s attention.

‘Fukawa,’ He extended a hand.

‘M-Me?’

‘Do not make me ask again.’

Komaru prodded Touko’s back. ‘Go on!’

Touko took Byakuya’s hand and he swept her swept away into the centre of the dance floor. As Byakuya guided Touko away, Komaru caught a glimpse of a disbelieving smile on her newfound friend’s face.

Komaru grinned. Byakuya held Touko’s hand in his, his other resting on her waist. As he turned away from Komaru, she caught Touko’s eye over Byakuya’s shoulder. She gave Touko a thumbs up. Touko smiled. Komaru’s eyes flitted to the clock. Only a minute left!

Wanting to give Touko some privacy, Komaru turned to the other couples on the floor. Her brother was dancing awkwardly with the familiar looking blue haired girl meanwhile the red head from before was dancing with dreads guy. Red Head didn’t look too pleased but Dreads Guy was having the time of his life. Komaru noticed that some people were nudging each other and pointing in Byakuya and Touko’s direction. Which was fair enough, as they were dancing noticeably closer than most of the other pairs.

The song drew to a close just as a girl in a red jacket and a gravity-defying ponytail yelled out; ‘Thirty seconds til midnight!’

A cheer resounded. To Komaru’s dismay, Byakuya and Touko broke apart. But no fear – there was still the infamous kiss-at-midnight trope to utilize.

Makoto grabbed the television remote off the sofa and flicked on the screen, where a countdown showed it was now twenty seconds until the New Year. Everyone gathered around the monitor. Once the countdown reached ten seconds, they began to chant:

_‘Ten… nine…!’_

Komaru glanced to Touko, who still stood beside Byakuya.

_‘Eight… seven…!’_

Catching Touko’s eye, she made kissing faces. Touko grimaced.

_‘Six… five…!’_

Touko shuffled a little closer to Byakuya. Komaru clasped her hands together.

_‘Four… three…!’_

Byakuya glanced at Touko.

_‘Two…!’_

The pair locked eyes.

_‘…one…!’_

Komaru held her breath.

 _‘Happy new year!!’_ The room exploded into an amalgamation of teenagers jumping up and down and hugging.

But Byakuya and Touko hadn’t moved. They weren’t kissing. This wasn’t supposed to happen! Komaru’s features twisted into a look of dismay. Where had she gone wrong?

The throng of people began to disperse as Red Head put on some upbeat music and the room began to dance. Byakuya returned to his chair, while Touko began to slink away towards the door. Komaru ducked around the edge of the room, still trying to avoid Makoto, and cornered Touko at the entrance.

‘Where are you going?’ She asked, grabbing Touko’s elbow.

Touko shook her off, eyes vacant. ‘You’ve had your fun. You can quit humiliating me now.’

‘How did I humiliate you?’

‘You m-made Byakuya-sama dance with me even though he probably didn’t even want to…’ Her fists balled, her expression twisting. ‘…and… and t-then you made me stand next to him at one of the most romantically charged moments of the year and you _watched_ as he d… didn’t… _d-didn’t kiss me…!_ L-Like he w-was ever going to!’ Touko spat. She disappeared into the hallway.

‘You’ve got that wrong!’ Komaru pleaded, following Touko. ‘I wanted to help! I didn’t force him to dance with you - he chose you of his own accord.’ She folded her arms. ‘So what if he didn’t kiss you? You still got to slow dance with him!’

‘Just g-get out of my s-sight,’ Touko rounded on her. ‘You’re a child! What do you know about a-any of this!’

Komaru raised her voice. ‘Fine!’ She turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs. She paused at the top, turned and blew a raspberry at Touko. Touko gasped. Komaru turned and flounced away.

When she reached her room she flopped face first onto her bed. Maybe Touko had been right. Maybe real life wasn’t like a romance novel or a shoujo manga.

 

* * *

 

Komaru must have fallen asleep because she was awoken by the sound of voices drifting in through her window. Bleary eyed, she sat up in bed and pulled back the curtains. Peering down, she saw people leaving through the front door. Makoto’s party must be over.

Sure enough, Red Head exited the front door. And Dreads Guy. And Gravity-Defying Ponytail. Maybe Makoto would invite them round again, then she might be able to learn their names.

Each guest spilled out onto the road and either began walking away or got into one of the cars parked in the street. One guy with ridiculous hair mounted a motorcycle and began to precariously drive away. A boy in school uniform chased after him yelling in anger.

Komaru noticed a familiar figure standing under the light of one of the streetlamps. Byakuya Togami. She wondered whether Touko already left. A pang of guilt hit her. Maybe Touko had left just after midnight.

No, wait. There she was. She was the last to leave the party, her hands tucked into her coat pocket as she slunk away down the front path. Komaru heard the front door close.

She was about to draw the curtains when she saw Byakuya gesture at Touko from under the lamp post. He called out as he did, beckoning. Komaru pushed her curtain back further.

Touko paused, glancing around before walking slowly towards Byakuya. The rest of the class had gone, the only two remaining students being Byakuya and Touko. Komaru wondered why Byakuya didn’t have a lift waiting ready for him – surely he had a chauffer.

Touko reached Byakuya, who slipped his phone into his coat pocket. Annoyed that she wasn’t able to hear what she was saying, Komaru stared harder. Maybe if she looked hard enough she would be able to lip-read.

Byakuya said something. Touko said something. Byakuya said something else. Komaru scowled. All her hard work before midnight and she couldn’t even hear what they were saying. Maybe he was asking her out on a date? Or maybe he was asking what homework they had set. Maybe he was just insulting her. Komaru hoped not. Touko was hard work but she didn’t deserved to be insulted. Especially not by the boy she had such a massive crush on.

Byakuya raised a hand and—

Komaru gasped. He was cupping her face. And he was lifting her face to his and… and…

Byakuya pulled Touko into a kiss. Komaru leapt up onto her bed and danced for joy. Mission accomplished! The plan was a success after all!

Touko melted into his touch, clutching the front of his coat with her gloved hands. The glow of the lamp picked them out against the early morning darkness in an orange spotlight. Like they were the two leads in a romance film. Or novel. Or shoujo manga.

Komaru beamed, taking off her fairy wings and placing hanging them up on the back of her door. Maybe life really was like in the stories.

**Author's Note:**

> The version of The Way You Look Tonight that I was listening to whilst writing this is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSsTguCePLk
> 
> fun fact: this was originally a christmas fic set at a christmas party but i left it so late that i changed it to new year.


End file.
